Josh and Jess, Survival of Minecraftia
by S0Quantum
Summary: Josh is just a minecraftian,he mines for resources for the peaceful town of Pine View.But when his town is overrun by creepers. he has to go with his crush jess to save the world. Rated T for Saftey :D
1. Miners Unite

**A/N: this is my second story that I have written on fan fictiondotnet XD. My other story was quite a fail lol. If you see any errors please feel free to point them out via PM or review thank you .**

**Second chapter will come up soon, don't forget to review it helps a lot, *u*.**

**And by the way guys, the story is tied between two people so you will be reading the story from Jess and Josh.**

**Thanks for reading and have a awesome day**

* * *

><p>Chapter one: Miners unite!<p>

Minecraftia was always the same, collect wood, mine for resources, build a nice home, and maybe build a thriving mining community. Josh was bored of helping mining, gathering and building. He always wanted to explore and be a bold adventurer like Steve in the story books. He was born in the town of Pine View and worked as a wood chopper; they had an old, decaying wood farm outside the town walls. He had to go there every 3 days and chop wood, and replant the wet, soaking saplings all day long. He did that from when he was 5 until he was 12.

When he was 13, he was old enough to mine. He thought it was going to be great, mining for valuable resources, turns out, with his teen strength he was not strong enough to smash iron so easily, he took all day to mine only about 10 blocks of iron that were right in front of him. The other would say "josh, hurry up you weak little girl". He did not like being like being insulted, in fact he hated it, and he had to take the bullying for over 5 years.

One day he snuck into his dad's basement and went to his enchantment table. He put his iron pickaxe on the table and pulled out his sword. He cut deep into his arm and let his blood drain on his pickaxe, that day he made a pickaxe that channelled his anger and hate into his mining. The next day he has to mine again, using his pick we was smashing blocks like swish cheese, the others gawking at the young man swinging for his life and making a week's effort of a tunnel in one day.

One day he was so deep in the mine that he did not hear the town sirens; it was a creeper invasion on the surface, he just stood there mining the black, useless coal. After mining for the day he climbed up out of his shaft, "Simon I'm done" he shouted, but he got no answer. "Simon!" he shouted again but he got no answer so he gave up, putting his somewhat red and grey iron pick on his back he walked for the door. Wiping the sweat of his face he looked up and almost had a heart attack. The once beautiful Pine View was now a blown up, barren wasteland.

The town hall that used to be thriving with people all discussing the town resource supply was now a toppled over, white debris. The park with lush green trees and the most beautiful water fountain is now a flooded mess. Josh motions into what was left of Block Street, to see burned buildings, destroyed roads and holes in walls that were still standing. Then he hears a faint 'tsssss' but he is too late he turns around sees the green creeper turning white, he closes his eyes waiting for the pain to hit then he hears a slash of a sword then hears the creeper die.

He opens his eyes to see a girl, a girl he knows very well, her name is Jess. she has beautiful blonde hair with blue eyes. "Josh?" she shouts "oh hi Jess" he murmurs back, trying not to blush as he is staring at his major crush. "I can't believe you're alive!" she shouts, beginning to hug him "but what happened here Jess?" "You don't know? A creeper invasion began about an hour ago, didn't you hear the sirens?" "No, I was in the mine, then again I was quite deep" "yeah the creepers came in the hundreds, blowing up anything and anyone who got in their way" "oh, did anyone else make it?" "No sadly, I was about to leave then I saw you about to be blown away, I quickly grabbed your sword and stabbed it, oh and thank you for sharing" she offered Josh his sword back "no thanks Jess, you keep it" and at that moment he pulls out another sword and smiles. After they smile at each other they realize it's getting awkward and they both start blushing so they begin to walk out of town.

**A/N: thanks for reading chapter one, number two will be up tomorrow, don't forget to review this chapter, I will answer your review in the next chapter in my new stylish review box **

**VVVVV**

**Reviews:**

**You see I told you it was stylish.**

**Thanks for reading and have an awesome day ~Michael**


	2. Wilderness Of Minecraftia

**A/N: thanks for reading chapter two; I hope to make this longer than the last I promise. Don't forget to review or pm me what you think of the story as it does help a lot and makes me feel fuzzy XD**

**This is a short authors note so we can get into the story :D**

**Reviews:**

**Bricklifter: thank you for correcting that one, I had a feeling I got that one wrong but I was too focused in the story to realise how to properly spell it. :D  
>keep reading friend .<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter two: Wilderness of Minecraftia<p>

Josh and Jess begin to walk past the wrecked wall of Pine View, not bothering to look back at what just happened. "Josh, do you know where we are going?"

"Not really, I guess we look for somewhere to live now."  
>"Good point" and they set off into the woods, the dark and lonesome woods.<p>

They go further into the woods, collecting sticks and some logs and then they put a crafting table down, "need a pickaxe Jess?" josh asks "yes, yes I do" and he hands jess the pickaxe. After they make a few essentials, they set off looking for a house.

After walking for over an hour, they see a mountain up ahead. "Wow, look at that!" shouts Josh, "it's beautiful" replies jess, and then she accidentally drops her pickaxe. "I'll get it for..." they both go to pick it up at the same time and Jess's hand touches the top of Josh's. "Oh sorry, here there's your pickaxe" Josh stutters, trying to avoid blushing but can't help it. He looks back at Jess and she is trying to do the same thing. "Oh thank you" replies Jess, yet again trying not to blush.  
>"Well we should get going, we need to build a house, and it's not far off night" josh announces, trying to stop the awkward moment. "Yeah, we should".<p>

They climb to a little cave in the middle of the mountain, luckily for them, there are no monsters. "This will do!" shouts Jess almost over the moon that she is not homeless for the night.  
>They begin straight away, placing torches, making an outside frame, smoothing the inside, replacing the cold, hard stone with wood, they clear the dirt from under their feet and replace it with smooth wood, to finish the house, they place a wooden door and they have a house that they can live in for now.<p>

"It's quite decent" announces Jess after an hour of hard work. "I agree" replies Josh, wiping sweat off his face. Before Jess can talk, Josh places two beds in their little cosy mountain home. Josh pulls out some raw pork he got earlier today and walks over to the furnace, puts the pork inside, and puts some coal inside. It was not long until they were eating their dinner that Josh had cooked.

"Not too shabby" Jess complimenting Josh's meal. "Thanks, I'm normally a bad cook" replies Josh with a smile.  
>After they finish eating their meal Josh gets into bed and pulls out a brown book and a piece of charcoal. "What are you doing Josh?" jess asks politely, "I'm writing", "I can see that what I mean is what are you writing in?" "a book" "a diary?" "No! Just a book" "whatever you say". And they both went to sleep.<p>

"Josh, wake up!" Jess shouts "uh, what?"  
>"wake up lazy bones, we need to go hunting, we are all out of food". He gets up reluctantly and stumbles along to the door and goes outside to stretch. The sun rise was beautiful, it was a pale yellow glow in the sky as birds starting chirping and zombies burned down below the hill.<br>"Love the sound of burning zombies in the morning" he grinned. Jess came outside and punched Josh in the arm. "Hurry up and eat what's left of our food for breakfast.

Breakfast was nice. Bread with cookies that Jess made while Josh was sleeping  
>he ate them as quick as a creeper exploded; he seemed to be really hungry.<br>"You're hungry" Jess laughed as Josh rushed down his food like he was in a race.  
>Josh just had a wolfish grim on his face and said "I love cookies".<p>

After breakfast, Jess insisted that Josh went out and hunted for food, while Jess Improved the house.  
>She did always get better grades in craft school for house building than he did.<p>

He grabbed his sword and his leather hat he made and went out the door to look for some animals to slaughter, while Jess went improving the house.  
>Before she begun she saw that little brown book Josh had been writing in last night, making sure he was gone, she picked it up and started to read the latest entry.<p>

"Dear diary or journal or whatever. Today I was mining and our village got overrun by creepers, I was too stupid to realise that the siren went off and I just kept mining, when I eventually got out the town was a wreck, when I was about to leave I ran into a creeper that almost killed me, luckily Jess saved me, I've had a major crush on her since I was 15 and when she saved me I felt really embarrassed. After that we went to build a house, we found a good spot in the mountains, I don't know where this journey will take us but I hope she realises that I like her and maybe she might feel the same way, no way Josh she won't just like me, I need to man up and tell her, why can't I just tell her. I really do love her; I wish she felt the same way"

She smiled and went to sleep on her bed for a short while until Josh got home.  
>"Jess I'm home" Josh announced as he walked in the door. "I see you didn't get chance to clean up" Josh laughed as he walked over to the furnace put the beef inside and with the left over coals it started to cook. He turned around to see Jess walking over to him and holding one of his hands.<br>He was trying to work out what was happening when Jess pulled out the book. Before he could say anything Jess said "I love you too" and she went to kiss him and their lips locked together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had to put that romance into the story as I had put enough 'awkwaromance' in the story so far.  
>I hope you like the story so far and I promise there will be more action in the next chapter<strong>

**Don't forget to review the story and your review will be answered in the next chapter in the review box **

**Thanks for reading and as always, have an awesome day  
>~Michael<br>**


	3. Shocked!

**A/n: sorry I haven't uploaded another chapter lately, I have had stuff to do and I have had a major writers block for the past couple of days, I couldn't even write a poem for valentine's day for my girlfriend :0**

**Reviews:  
>Pie: Thanks, keep reading Bro :)<br>^^i almost uploaded without your review :D  
><strong>

**Wait what no reviews, well get reviewing and I will answer all reviews in that box  
>here is chapter three, see ya at the end :p<br>**

* * *

><p>Chapter three: Shocked!<p>

Josh just stared at Jess, everything was happening to fast.  
>"Wow, um thanks" he staggered, he had never been kissed by a girl before, his heart was going faster than anything you had ever seen.<br>"Ha, I can tell you have never kissed a girl before Josh"  
>"yeah, first time"<br>"your happy I was your first kiss?"  
>"Uh yeah" Josh blushing, he just cannot hide it, Jess just laughed at how uncomfortable she makes him.<p>

They just stare at each other smiling until Josh decides to break the awkward moment by checking on the pork chops and checking what time it is outside. "It's getting night out there" Josh mumbles, he begins to pull out his sword and walks to the door. "what are you doing Josh?"  
>"Going hunting for monsters" Josh walks out the door, Jess decides to grab her sword and follow him.<p>

"What are you doing Jess?"  
>"Coming with you"<br>"okay, just don't get killed" and they set off.

Jess sees a zombie a few blocks away. She runs up and stabs it in the heart. It falls to the ground and disintegrates into white smoke.  
>Josh runs, jumps and critical hits a creeper, knocking it back before it explodes, then it comes back.<br>Josh continues to stab it until it falls and turns into smoke, leaving some gunpowder  
>"Yes! Gunpowder" he shouts, getting excited. He realizes he celebrated too soon, before he could see it a skeleton shoots an arrow and it gets him in the shoulder.<br>"Crap!" he looks at the skeleton  
>"damn you to the nether you asshole" he runs at the skeleton and slashes at its ribs, destroying it after three hits.<br>Jess sees a spider up ahead; she sprints ahead, dodging a creeper explosion.  
>The spider turns around and begins his attack. He bites Jess, taking 1 heart.<br>"You son of a bitch" she snarls and begins to stab it in the face.  
>After 2 stabs it falls and turns into smoke, leaving some string and a spider eye for Jess.<p>

After battling for most of the night they meet up at the house.  
>"I bet I killed more than you" Josh announces the moment Jess comes in the house.<br>"Whatever" Jess replies back motioning towards the bed.  
>"Are you going to bed Jess?"<br>"Yeah I'm way too tired to stay up"  
>"okay if you don't want dinner" Josh replies while eating a pork chop.<br>that moment Jess gets off her bed and heads to Josh which he hands her a pork chop  
>"thanks"<br>"no problem" after eating it, Jess motions towards her bed and gets in it, Josh not far behind her, hops in his and they fall to sleep ever so quickly.

"Master, I have news!"  
>"Go on"<br>"the village we had the group of creepers overrun, there was a battle not far from there. Two humans attacked our encampment, only few survived. One of the spider jockeys fleeing the area said he witnessed a boy and a girl attacking the base, he also said they were tough to beat. What should we do master?"  
>"Humans did you say, well if they took out a whole encampment they must have a bit of skills in battle, was you able to find their camp?"<br>"Negative master! We sent out scouts but they went missing and have not shown up"  
>"okay, send out a battalion to search the area, I want these humans dead!<br>"Yes master, it will be done!"  
>"Oh and Creepius"<br>"yes master?"  
>"Find out more about these humans; let's see who they really are"<br>"okay master"

"Jess, Jess wake up" Jess opens her eyes to see Josh's face near hers.  
>"What Josh?"<br>"It's morning we need to get up"  
>"uh, okay" Jess gets up to see the sun rising and sees something else outside.<br>"What's that?" Jess murmurs, unable to make it out.  
>Josh has a look and dives away from the window.<br>"Josh what is out there?"  
>"Come have a look for yourself"<br>Jess gets out of bed and walks to the window and almost trips over the sight.  
>Hundreds of creepers scanning the area, searching for something then they hear a faint "Tsssss"<br>and then there is an explosion on the roof and all the creepers on the fields look up to see the house.  
>"Crap! They know where we live, we need to move now!" shouts Josh as he picks up the furnace and the chests.<br>"Okay, let's hurry or I fear what will happen to us" Jess replies.  
>Jess picks up the beds and the crafting table and the door and they begin to run away from the creepers.<br>a few creepers appear in front of them, before Jess can equip her sword josh charges in and knocks one back, luckily for him the creeper exploded on the others, killing the other two.

An hour later they come across a town by the name of "Pleasant Lake" which of course, has a massive lake.  
>"We can stay here for now" Josh panted<br>"we don't have much choice" jess replies. And they head into the gates and is greeted by the town guard.  
>"Hello there travellers and welcome to Pleasant Lake, the Inn, Winking Pig is down near the lake, on your left, can't miss it"<br>"thanks" Jess replies back in a tone like nothing happened.

They head down to find the Inn and sure enough as the guard said, you can't miss it; it has a huge sign with a winking pig on it out the front. They head inside and motioned over the Innkeeper at the bar  
>"what can I get ya" said the Innkeeper, who has an Irish accent<br>"hello, could we get a room" Josh asks nicely  
>"sure thing friend! Up the stairs, first door on the left"<br>"thanks" they walk up the stairs and go into their room.  
>It looked beautiful, with a nicely made bed, nice chairs and tables with flowers on top.<br>"Oh, we have only one double bed" Josh announces  
>"You scared to sleep next to a girl, I don't have cooties you know"<br>"I know that"  
>"good just don't try anything Josh, we have only been going out for one day"<br>"I know, I'm not planning to try anything"  
>"good!" Jess mumbles. Josh unpacks his gear into the hotel-provided chests.<br>"I'm sorry Josh"  
>"what for?"<br>"For not telling you I liked you sooner"  
>"wait, Jess you liked me too?"<br>"Yep" and Josh pecked her on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had to but that last little romance in it just to spice up the story  
>I hope you liked chapter 3, it took me long enough to write because of writers block, hate that damn thing. Oh well, don't forget to review my story and what knot, and you can be in the review, and I might review your stories, loljks I will read em [the ones I know about]<br>thanks for reading and as always have an awesome day  
>~Michael<strong>


	4. The Army

**A/N: Thanks for reading chapter three and continuing on to chapter four.  
>I have been getting a lot of ideas straight away when I opened Microsoft Word, it's quite great actually.<br>As always, the reviews…  
><strong>**Reviews:  
><strong>**SundownMKII: thanks for checking those, you seem to be a better at proof reading than I, as to be honest I didn't see them :D….. But thanks for reading and thanks for the props :P**

**Chernobylvictim302: thanks for the review! And yes and did point out, I did get "barren" wrong….but no fear! It is fixed and thanks for reading :D**

**That's all the reviews for now….start reviewing this chapter after you have read it, I'd love that :D  
>oh and one more thing, I have started a new story in the Elder Scrolls section. It's called "Justin Anglesmith: The Journey Of Tamriel" if you wanna, check it out<br>peace :p  
>~Michael<br>**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: The Army<p>

"Josh?" said Jess as she gets up and looks out the window.  
>"Yeah"<br>"its morning you idiot, get up" said Jess, not even looking away from the window.  
>"Whatever" Josh gets up and sees Jess looking out the window at the calm lake  
>"Let me guess, there are creepers everywhere?"<br>"fortunately, no"  
>"Well that is a relief" Josh murmurs back as he walks along to his chest and pulls out some wheat he bought last night and makes bread.<br>"When did you buy that?" Jess glancing at Josh, but only for a second then she returns back to the window.  
>"Last night"<br>"oh okay. You got any more for two?"  
>"Somehow I have 64"<br>"Great! Make a bunch for breakfast"

Josh, doing what Jess commanded. He made 3 loafs of bread for each. He slowly walks back over to the table and places them down. Josh, still tired walks over to get his leather armour he made but trips over the bed, slamming his face into the floor.  
>"Ouch, that looked like it hurt"<br>"you think it was bad, you want to try?"  
>"No thanks, I would much rather eat my bread"<p>

Josh, getting back up, now awake from that incident, he motions towards his chest and puts on his armour. After that he walks to the table and begins to eat.  
>"You're such a cutie when you look tired" Jess Whispers, Josh almost chokes on his food from laughter.<br>"What?"  
>"As I said, you're such a cutie when you look tired"<br>Josh, seeing his moment to add something corny.  
>"Well, you look like a cutie all the time"<br>"aw, really?"  
>"Why would I say that if I was lying?"<br>"I don't know" Jess trying not to blush, as it seems they both do quite often.

After staring at each other for a minute or two, Josh goes to get his sword from the chest, he gets his sword and says  
>"I am going to hunt for food, I heard the town is running out, I might be able to make some money"<br>"bye Josh"  
>"goodbye" In that instant he walks slowly over to Jess and kisses her on the forehead<br>"I love you"  
>"I love you too".<p>

Josh walks out of the hotel and goes to the town gates, he waves at the guard and goes hunting.

"Wow look at those pigs, there's millions of them" Josh starts chasing them and trying to kill them, he ends up getting really far from Pleasant Lake.  
>"Die Cows!" he shouts. He stabs the Cow in the head making it turn into a puff of smoke.<p>

"Wow look at all these pork chops and beef" said Josh, and he smirks at all the game he has killed today.  
>"I think it's time I went back the Pleasant Lake and sold the merchants the food"<br>he begins to walk back through the trees and past the mountains he had recently climbed to find wildlife.

It was not long after the fall of the sun when he got back to see the town, it was under attack.  
>"Holy crap the town, wait Jess!" He ran into the wrecked gates to see the burning wreckage that was the town.<br>He saw the townsfolk fighting off the somewhat army of monsters, unfortunately for the townsfolk, they were losing.  
>Josh ran to were the hotel was located to find half of a hotel that was there when he left.<br>"No Jess!" He screamed thinking she was dead, suddenly he heard a "help!"  
>It was Jess, he was certain of it.<br>He ran behind the hotel to see her lying on the floor, bleeding.  
>He never ran so fast, but then again neither had the monsters, they wanted to claim Jess as their prize.<br>He pulled out his sword, defending Jess, with his anger he swung harder than he had ever swung before.  
>He was smiting skeletons in one and knocking back creepers trying to get to the wounded Jess.<br>After he had killed many monsters, and there weren't any close enough to see him, he picked up Jess and carried her out of the town, with his sword in one hand

With the fire brightly burning Jess wakes up, Josh turns back to see his companion wake up  
>"oh thank Notch you're awake!" shouts Josh as he begins to hug her.<br>"Argh, Josh where are we?" Jess said with a terrible rasp in her voice  
>"Very far from Pleasant View, the monsters tried taking you from me"<br>"but you saved me, like they said a "Son of Notch" would save other Minecrafians"  
>"I'm no "Son of Notch" I just wanted to make sure you were safe and alive, I would take a creeper explosion for you"<br>"really?"  
>"Even if saving you sent me to the Aether"<br>"Thank you Josh" The very tired Jess falls back to sleep while Josh tends the flames of the fire.  
>Was he a Son of Notch, he was not able to save the rest of the town, just like he was not able to save his hometown Pine View.<br>He is about to fall asleep when he sees a movement down below the mountain they are sleeping on.  
>Josh gets a closer look and is able to see a wounded skeleton with no bow limping across the fields.<br>He needed answers, he needed to know who sent forth the army, and it was not a coincidence that a bunch of monsters attacked the same village.

He ran down the mountain, the skeleton seeing movement he limped quicker, he had no weapon to fight this human coming.  
>Josh caught up quickly, the skeleton realizing who it was tried to limp even quicker but was no match for Joshes speed.<br>Josh ran up behind it and tackled it to the ground.  
>"Who sent you!"<br>"What?" said the skeleton, it a cold, raspy voice.  
>"Who sent forth you and your men to attack the village!"<br>"Why did those innocent people have to die?" Josh interrupting the skeleton  
>"we weren't told to attack the village, only to find you and the girl"<br>"wait what, us?"  
>"yes"<br>"why us"  
>"you don't see it do you, how you were able to take us all down, you have Notches blessing, you and that girl are Son and Daughter of Notch"<br>"I was a son of a blacksmith, not a god"  
>"you have notches blood, that's why we have to kill you"<br>"why are you telling me this?"  
>"So you have a bit of knowledge before you and the girl die!"<br>"Who is your master?"  
>"H-He-Herobrine"<br>"well tell your boss I said hi" he stabs the skeleton for one final blow and the skeleton turns into a puff of smoke  
>"In notches name"<br>He knew what he had to do, no one was going to hurt his girlfriend and get away with it.  
>"Herobrine Will Die" He shouts so loud that the wind blows past his face.<p>

"My master?"  
>"Yes Creepius?"<br>"We have failed."  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"The Girl and Boy have escaped"  
>"Again!" shouts Herobrine, slamming his obsidian table<br>"we are sorry master, he took on all the Battalion while the Girl was wounded"  
>"he must be the Son of Notch, damn my brother and his aether, we have to think of a way to get them, I know! We will find and take this Girl, I bet he likes her in some way, it will weaken him"<br>"in genius Master"  
>"I know, I know. Now leave me and prepare the army to find this Girl and bring her to me"<br>"It will be done Master"  
>"I better hope so, don't fail me Creepius!"<br>"I will not Master"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: thanks for reading chapter four, I had to add a crap load of action and include the main bad guy boss thing which is Herobrine (who was you expacting, Israphel?)**

**Well thanks again and don't forget to rate, I like my reviews on my stories, it feels good to wake up and see a review :P**

**Keep reading friends :D**

**Oh and one more thing. Check out my friend FullmoonFlygon, if you ask me there is one EPIC story that person has wrote, I hope you like it too :D**

**Cyas  
>~Michael<strong>


	5. Adeline and Shadow

**A/N: I have finally done Chapter 5. Sorry about the massive delay my laptop needed to be fixed and I didn't get it back until yesterday. Well anyway I'm continuing with the story so I don't want to keep you waiting :p**

**Reviews:**

**Minecraft Dusteoenderman57: Thanks for the review and yes the story is relating to people who want to have a decent and cute relationship, also ask her, man. It's only a matter of time **

**That's all the reviews for today; I hope to get more reviews as this story continues onwards to the chapter 10 mark.**

**Thanks for reading and have an awesome day**

**~Michael**

* * *

><p>Josh begins climbing up the mountain. When he gets up there he see's Jess sleeping, he smiles because he realizes that he is lucky to have her.<p>

He walks over to her sleeping, he leans over her and kisses her on the forehead. "I love you," he whispers as he heads over to his bed and relaxes in it.

"I will protect you, even if I die trying".

Herobrines army gets in to formation at the castle.

"We need to find the girl!" shouts Creepius as he stands in front of the army.

"Yes commander Creepius!" they all shout, they were well trained.

Creepius motions towards the castle doors. "Now move!" he shouts once more and the army begins marching out of the castle to find this girl.

"The army has left the castle," says Creepius as he motions towards Herobrines table

"Good! They better bring me the girl, or I will have your head"

"I will make sure master" Creepius leaves the Throne room and heads up to his quarters.

Josh wakes up and looks at the sunrise.

"There is moments like these you have to cherish," says Jess, making Josh jump. "True that" Josh replies as he picks up some bread and takes a bite out of it.

"So what are we going to do now Josh?" "Well we should get moving, it's only a matter of time." Jess gets her sword from the chest josh made and sheathes it.

They begin walking down the mountain then Jess steps on a loose rock.

"fuck" she shouts, avoiding the now open area where the rocks used to be.

"You alright?" Josh jumps back and looks at her. "Yeah I'm fine" "okay we should get moving, there is a town not far from here" Jess interrupts "you but we might get it burned down, like the other towns"

"We will only go in for supplies then we will leave."

Adeline and Shadow sit in the desolate town.

"Why is the town so boring" says Adeline, as she begins cleaning her sword.

"I don't know, its normally full, do you know what happened?"

"I think the next town over got attacked by a crap load of monsters, some travelers ran into our town saying that they saw a boy carrying a girl out of the town."

"I guess that's sweet," Shadow says. Having the thought of carrying Adeline out of a burning town so he is a hero.

"Hey who are they?" Adeline whispers as she see's a boy and a girl walking into town.

"Visitors, we should go greet them" shadow replies, he stands up and stretches his legs then runs towards the visitors with Adeline not far behind.

"Welcome" shouts Adeline, running up to them and stopping.

"Well hello" replies the Girl as she plays with her hair.

"What makes you come to our town?" Shadow says, motioning a hand for a handshake.

"We are traveling around and we came across this place," the Boy says, shaking Shadows hand.

"Did you hear about the destroyed town not far from here?" Adeline says.

"Yes we did, we where there" says the Boy.

"Really? Oh I forgot we have not properly introduced ourselves. My name is Adeline and this is Shadow."

"Hello Adeline and Shadow, my name is Josh and this is Jess."

Shadow leads them into his house. He opens the door, motioning them inside. "So, what where you doing at the town?" Shadow asks as he sits down and reaches for his unfinished bread and begins to eat.

"Well we where staying at the hotel for the night, when suddenly the monsters attack. Jess and I fought a hand full of monsters, but we knew there was too much. The moment we tried to save others, we almost got overrun and were forced out of the town" Josh decided to leave out the other parts like her falling and the fact that he fought off so many monsters by himself. They would think he was the biggest liar.

"Wow, maybe we should watch out, they might come here" Adeline says. Josh gets a bad thought of the city burning and everyone screaming, it was because of him and Jess. He thinks of all the people who would die because they are being hunted down. He quickly snaps back into reality. He gets up out of his chair and he begins motioning towards the door.

"Umm where are you going?" Shadow hollers as he finishes his last piece of bread.

"Um, I'm going out" Josh replies as he opens the door and closes it behind him.

"So what town are you originally from?" Adeline asks, feeling quite curious about the strange girl with the sword.

"Me and josh are from Pine View, but the place got." "Burned down?" Shadow feeling the urge to get into the conversation.  
>"Yeah, it was mass destruction everywhere I'm lucky me and Josh made it out alive" Jess looks down, remembering Pine View.<p>

"Jess run!" her Dad screams as he slices a creeper with his iron sword.

"B-but dad?"  
>"Run!" he points towards the town walls, well where the town walls <em>was<em>.

She runs away but only gets across the street and she turns around to see her dad stabbing another creeper. "Fuck you!" he shouts as he kicks a zombie down and stabs it in the face. Making blood gash out everywhere. She focuses on her dad and then hears a "tssss" she turns around thinking it was next to her but fortunately it was not. But she hears an explosion and looks towards her house to see her dad flung through the air and land near her. She looks up to see the rest of her house is now just a big pile of Debris.

"Dad, dad?" she screams as she runs over to him.

"Jess, get out of here. Please or you will end up like me princess, take my sword and find who did this?"

"How do you know someone did this?"  
>"It was no coincidence that all these monsters attacked the village for no reason at all, find them and avenge the town, I know you can do it"<p>

She goes to say something but then her Dad's head falls to the ground.

"Dad, Dad No please, stay alive!" she screams, tears are rolling down her eyes, she shakes him but it is no use, he is dead.

She sits there. Her face soaked from her tears then she hears a bone moving across the ground behind her. She looks up to see multiple monsters beginning to surround her.

The skeleton shoots an arrow at her face but misses by an inch. She looks around to see them closing in, it was all over she had a feeling in her gut she was going to be next. But then she gets an insane Idea; no she would not be able to fight them off. She looks around to see the skeleton not having anyone around him. If she ran up to him and tried to stab him it would completely fail, so she quickly grabs the sword, and hurls it at the skeleton. The next thing she knows, the skeleton turns into white smoke. She takes no chances, gets up and runs through the formed hole with arrows firing beside her and zombies and creepers running after her.

"Jess, Jess?" Adeline says, shaking Jess as she zones back into reality.

"What happened jess?" Shadow asks looking at her in the eyes with a serious look on his face.

She looks around then she spots the fireplace, which is almost dying. She takes this opportunity to change the subject quickly.

"Umm the fire is going out, I will go get some wood" she says quickly, not waiting for an answer she motions towards the door and opens it to see Josh looking at the sun set.

"I'm going to get some wood for the fire" she says. He just nods and begins staring at the rest of the village.

Jess finds the wood box behind the house and begins collecting wood. Suddenly something slams her against the tree and she falls to the ground, and so does the wood. She looks up to see only the dim light in the window, and then her view goes blurry, then black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: yay you have completed chapter 5. When I previously stated I got my laptop back yesterday, that was wrote a week ago XD. I added a bit of action and a tad of swearing and more action to please most of my crowd. I know it don't really work but hey, I'm only a amateur writer and I get better with every passing story. So guys don't forget to review this story and tell me what you think what you like/dislike about it. I welcome fanboys and haters, and maybe creepers o.O TTTSSSSssssSSs.**

**Oh and Adeline and Shadow are characters of FullMoonFlygon from the popular story of TheMinersDestiny. make sure to check her epic story which is like 1,000,000% better than mine, but what can i say if i was the best there would be no point in trying :p**

**Thanks for reading CHPTR 5 and I will be seeing you CHPTR 6. Have an awesome day :D**

**~Michael. **


	6. Prisoner

**A/N: thanks for reading Chapter 6 of the story. I want to thank FullMoonFlygon again for letting me use the epic Characters of Adeline & Shadow. I am also taking on a bit of FullMoonFlygon's ideas by putting in a question box. How that works is that when you review you can post a question to any character in the story you have seen and I… I mean THEY will answer it. Anyway TO THE REVIEWS:**

**FullMoonFlygon: Thankyou for that review! I tried my best to study them and make them fit well into the story. Keep reading :D**

**That's all of the reviews for this chapter, review and I will reply to it in the next chapter :p. meanwhile, here is the story.**

**~Michael**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Prisoner.<p>

Jess wakes up to feel a sudden rush of heat and the lack of air. She opens her eyes and scans the room she woke up in. all she can see is red blocks, which look like stone. She rolls around to see iron bars; she keeps looking around, wondering where she is. "Am I in a cage?" she asks herself. She summons enough energy to get up but wobbles and almost falls down but she uses the walls to balance. The wall feels strangely warm and the stone is hard but a little bit flakey. She gains her sense of balance and she begins to walk towards the iron bars. She looks outside the cage to see a huge hallway with other cages. She scans down the hallway to see it having a red mist. "Wait am I in the _Nether?"_. She looks down.

Will she die here, will josh die and she does not even know. All these bad thoughts swirl around her.

"Josh, Josh wake up!" Adeline shouts, shaking josh as he lies on the couch.

"Uh what is it?" he moans as he lies up and shakes his head.

"Jess has not come back, we looked all around the town and no sign of her"

"What!" josh suddenly feeling awake.

"She has not come back" Shadow says as he walks in with a bowl of mushroom stew.

Josh quickly jumps up, grabs a torch and runs out the door. He searches all over town, every bush, tree and mine.

"Where could she be?" he asks himself as he walks up to the tree behind the house. He sees a bunch of wood all over the ground but then he spots something. He gets a closer look to see red spots in the tree and on the floor.

"No, no, no the-y got her" he stutters unable to comprehend what has happened.

"I didn't protect her, I didn't save her," he says as tears come to his eyes and he begins to shake wildly.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" He screams as he begins punching the stone pathway then suddenly a huge crack in the pathway appears spreading out 3 blocks wide on ether side.

After sitting on the hard Netherrack for over 3 hours Jess comes up with an idea. She gets up and scans the wall. She finds a small piece of Nether rack "one down, one more to go!" She scans more of the wall when she sees another piece. "Bingo!" she shouts, and then she covers her mouth, trying to keep her plans secretive. She gets the two pieces of netherrack and she puts them in the door. She begins fiddling around with the lock until she gets a fit; she slowly rotates the other piece of netherrack and unlocks the door. "Ha! I got it," she thinks to herself as she walks outside of the door to reveal more of the hallway than she could see in the cage. She hears a faint noise with the words "h-help?" she looks to the next cage beside hers to see a boy about 7. He looks badly hurt with cuts from his arm, escalating to his forehead. "Don't worry little boy, I will be back" she says, she begins walking forward, she looks back at the boy and gives him a nod, reassuring she will be back. she hears more voices and looks into the cages to see lumps, what looked like to be humans, it was up to her to help them, but she could get caught and locked up in the cage or worse, be _killed_. She pushes the thought out of her mind and treks on. "it is up to me, I need to help these people, I need to help them out alive" she whispers to herself and she continues to run down the hallway.

Eventually she reaches the end of the hallway full of cages to see a corner, she runs up to it and she begins to slowly walk with her back up against the wall. She peaks around the corner to reveal multiple skeletons, zombies, and some strange enemy she could not identify. It was pink with a gold sword, it had green cuts all over it and it had a pig nose, but it stood up straight like a human.

"This is weird!" she thinks to herself as continues to watch the monsters.

"I'm sick of guarding the prison cells, it's so boring" one of the skeletons say as he paces around the room.

"You think you hate it, I have been here for about five months, consistently guarding it" one of the zombies says, as he stands up.

"True… but still, its not like the prisoners have magic to bust open the doors" replies the skeleton as he stops pacing and fiddles with his bow string.

"Well anyway is not like you have to guard it for years to come, we have captured the girl and we only have to kill the boy. Then we can use their blood to make Herobrine immortal," the strange pig looking thing says as he unsheathes his sword and then sheathes it again. The skeleton goes to say something when the doors are opened and a creeper walks inside. "Sir Creepius has switched all of your duties. You are now on castle patrol. Please report to Sir Creepius to get your gear immediately!" says the creeper as he turns around and begins walking out the door again.

"Finally a new shift!" the skeleton announces cheerfully as he and the others begin walking out of the door, following the creeper. Now the place was clear, no monsters in the room. Jess creeps out; she walks inside the room to see two other doors. "They are gone, but they could come back at anytime" she thinks to herself as he inspects the first door. She looks through to see a balcony showing a view of the nether. "No way am I going out there" she whispers as she closes the door and tries the other room, with success she finds a room full of chests. "This must be where they store the prisoners stuff!" she says as she walks in to see each chest has a sign above them with the names of the people. She walks up to the closest one and she begins inspecting one after the other.

"Lewis Brindley, Simon Lane, Edwin Cardona, Jess Blocksmith, got it!" she says as she opens her chest and gets her items out, she equips her armor and she grabs her iron sword. "Wait how do they know my _name_?" she thinks. She looks around the room but one of the signs catches her eye. "Josh Wilson" her eyes widen and she looks at her sword "did they catch Josh too?" she runs over to the chest and to her relief it was empty.

Adeline and Shadow walk outside to see a massive crack in the ground and Josh with his fist in the ground, crying. "J-Josh where is Jess?" Adeline asks, as she slowly walks over to Josh.

"T-they got her" he says as tears stream down his face and down to the floor. "Wait who got Jess?" Shadow asks as he motions towards Josh, a bit quicker than Adeline. "The monsters got her" he replies, making Adeline eyes widen. Josh yanks his arm out of the ground. He looks up at Adeline and Shadow. "I am not giving up, I will get Jess back even if it kills me. Herobrine has done enough to this world. I will face him and destroy him. If he chops my arms off, I will kick him to dead, if he chops off my legs, I will curse him dead, his he chops of my head, I will stare him dead. No mater what, I will get her back. She is my lover, I love her more than words describe. It took a while, I had a crush on her for years, and now she finally came mine, and I will be damned if she is taken away from me!" he screams as he gets up and unsheathes his sword raises it high.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay you have finished Chapter 6. Did you guys like my awesome little Naruto thing I added in there. Sorry if this had a lack of action, chapter 7 will have plenty. Sorry if I have not updated in a while, school work and other stuff has gotten in the way <strong>

**But anyway here is the question box, which I am going to use.**

**Questions:**

**Hopefully reviews have questions if you do not get what I mean here is an example: "Question: To Josh, what do you think of herobrine and stuff?"**

**And your question will be answered. So ask away :D.**

**Thanks for reading chapter 6, see you in chapter 7 **

**Thanks and have an awesome day!**

**~MTM**


	7. Taking a Stand!

**Welcome back to J&J, here is chapter seven. Holidays for me are close by so I will be able to update more. But what happens before holidays are a crap load of assignments for almost every class. So I have been under stress and whatnot. But I just decided to do this because I have some time. I'm also doing a fun run for charity. I have to run 11k :o**

**But anyway (cool story bro .) here are a reviews. And yes I added a (s) on the end. As I got about a lot of them :3.**

**NinjaBitch (lol awesome name): Shadow & Adeline are characters from the Story Miners Destiny, made by FullMoonFlygon. Please check out her story, which is epicly awesome!**

**DreamlessYuki: Yay you think it is awesome! I am updating the story now :3, keep reading friend.**

**PennyForSunshine: thanks for the MULTIPLE! Reviews, it put a smile on my face to see what you where thinking at the end of each chapter. I hope you review this chapter too :3**

**Aaron Carnegie: it good to see you are having a great time reading this story. Its also good to see that you think the story line is and I quote "**_**The story line is interesting and engaging**_**" keep reading friend :)**

**DustMan: its good to see that you think the fanfic is sweet, awesome name BTW :D**

**GreySkull20: well its good to see you and so many others are enjoying the epic story, keep reading my fellow moderator!**

**That's a large amount of reviews since my last chapter. I hope anyone who has not reviewed, make sure to do so, if you have reviewed already let me see…..review again!**

**Also I said this in the last chapter but when you review you can also ask a question to any character, and they will reply.**

**Well anyway, to the story!**

Josh lowers his sword, the anger raging inside of him. He was going to get Jess back even if it killed him. He remembered what he said to her a while back.

" I am no "son of Notch" I just wanted to make sure you where safe and alive, I would take a creeper explosion for you"

"Really?"

"Even if saving you sent me to the Aether"

He looked at his sword. "I will save you jess, even if I need to go through hell to do so!" he shouted as he went inside, got his jacket and some food.

"Can we come too?" Adeline asked, as she grabs her sword and whistles to summon a dog, she walks into her room to grab a backpack and a strange green blob. "This is rex" she says moving her head in the direction of the dog. "And this is Sploosh" as she moves her arms slightly up, to acknowledge that "Sploosh" was actually a slime. "Alright we should get going, it's dawn outside and despite the lack of sleep we're all having, we should go look for her" Shadow announces as he walks into the house, carrying some supplies. He walks into his room and he grabs a few items out of his chest. He walks out of his room with an iron sword in his hand but unfortunately no armor. Adeline begins asking him to put armor on but he insists he does not need any. Shortly after, she goes into her room and puts on a full iron suit and offers josh a set as well. Josh then puts the armor on, he feels it's a bit uncomfortable so he slides a few pieces of leather inside and it turns out to be quite comfy. "Lets get going then!" Josh shouts as he grabs his iron sword off the table and he motions towards the door.

Jess looks around to see other chests, she gets a thought to steal their valuables but she is not that type of person. Then she gets another idea "I could find a way to unlock the cages and they could help me escape this place!" she then sets her mind on that idea. She begins searching around the room to find a way to get them out. Unfortunately there is nothing there. She leaves the room and sees a sign and a lever. She walks closer to it and reads it "Open cage doors, emergency use ONLY!" a huge smirk goes across her face "well lets see what happens if I just push this lever like this." she says innocently as she pulls the lever down. Suddenly an alarm goes off and she jumps ten feet. She then quickly begins running down the hall to greet everyone, which is in the cages.

"CREEPIUS!" Herobrine screams as Creepius runs through the doors to see Herobrine angry on the alarms ringing.

"Creepius tell me, this is no drill right?"

"No my lord, it seems a breach in the prison wing"

"WHAT!" Herobrine screams, slamming his fists on the obsidian table, snapping it clean.

"My lord, it seems the lever to open all cages has been pulled, this includes the cage of Jess Blocksmith."

"Send…Everyone…Down….There!"

"Everyone?"

"EVERYONE!"

"Okay master!"

Jess runs down the hall to see many people walking out the cages confused and curious on what is happening. "Listen all that are here, my name is Jess Blocksmith. I am here to ask for help; I freed you all shortly after I got myself out. I need your assistance escaping this place, I have located all of your stuff, and if you come with me we can get it all!." Jess announces, it reminds her of the time in Pine View when a man went for president.

"Well standing here won't help us all lady, we should get going!" a boy says, he looks a little younger than jess. "Alright then, follow me!" Jess shouts as she turns around and begins running. Out of nowhere three skeleton archers pop around the corner and sees her. "It's the girl, get her!" one of then shouts as the shoot an arrow, it lands right next to her feet. She gets close enough as they put on another arrow. She slices at the legs first, cutting one of them down. She finishes him off with a slash to the skull. Meanwhile the group of prisoners grabs the skeleton and pulls him to the ground, one of them takes his bow and claims it for himself. "People, people. Stop!" Jess shouts, the group letting go. "Any last words?" Jess says, trying to put up the tough guy act. "You do know everyone in this castle is after you and your little group right, you will be dead in seconds!" the skeleton says as he lies on the ground. "Frankly, I don't give a damn!" she says. As she stabs the sword into the skeletons skull, ending his miserable life.

The group of prisoners continues running down the hall, until they reach the corner. Jess quickly checks it, there is a creeper looking in the opposite direction, most likely waiting for reinforcements. Jess quickly runs out, she jumps over the seat and just before the creeper is able to turn around, he gets a sword impaled into his face. Killing him instantly. She motions towards the corner and tells the prisoners its okay to come around. She quickly leads them into the chest room. "Alright Lewis Brindley?" she calls out and a man in a red and black suit, which strange enough looks like a space suit walks out of the crowd. "Please, call me Xephos" he says as he walks to his chest as retrieves his gear. "Okay, Simon Lane?" and a man, which looks like a dwarf walks out, he, has a red beard and is topless. "Please call me honeydew," he says as he walks to his chest.

"Alright, Edwin Cardona?" yet again another man walks out. "Call me Sly," the man says. She is just about to call out another name, but then she thinks stuff it "everyone, go find your damn chests" she exclaims as she gives up the fact calling everyone's name and wasting time. She looks around to see people finding their chests and putting on their gear, there are people with iron armour, iron swords, bows and arrows, golden swords and even diamonds swords. And she can't help to notice one man with iron armour and a diamond helmet. They all assemble near the door. "Alright guys, I hope you are ready!" she shouts as she stands in front of the door. She opens the door and everyone forms in a mini line and walks out. They walk around the little room until she gets to the door. She opens it up and begins walking in the hall way, she sees a few windows up ahead she goes to the nearest one and looks outside to see an amazing view of the Nether, she can see a huge lava lake up ahead and a few bits of land protruding out of it. "I should check up ahead first, guys stay here!" she says to the group as she walks down the hall. she stops near the end and she turns around to order the group to come to her, then out of nowhere she hears a hiss "Tsssssss" she is too late, the creeper that ambushed her exploded, sending her flying back and creating a huge hold in the hallway, revealing a huge drop into lava below. She gets up and looks ahead to see monsters appearing out of the darkness, there are tons of skeletons, creepers, spiders, zombies and a few of those weird looking zombie pig things. Gives them a death star then she feels a warm liquid run down her mouth.

She wipes the blood off her mouth and she spits out the rest. She looks up. "Lets rock! She shouts as she unsheathes her sword and begins running at them.

**Hey guys, I hope you liked chapter seven. I had to use some "Girl Power" there to spice things up. Like come on, I can't have josh saving her all the time. She has to be able to defend herself. Well anyway speaking of josh, I know I didn't include josh, shadow and Adeline much the chapter, but do not worry, they will be in more next chapter!**

**Well anyway there is one question today:**

**To Josh: josh,** **do you know about this? You can enchant almost everything! But have you had a sudden urge to kill Hero: **You can enchant items! Wow that's is awesome, how do I though, and I have a sudden urge to kill hero because he stole my girlfriend, like seriously. Who does that! O_O

**That's all the questions for today; submit your question for the next chapter and it will be answered!**

**But enough talk, thanks for reading chapter 7, chapter 8 will be around when I can get enough time to do it .**

**Thanks for reading; I will see you all in chapter 8.**

**~MTM**


	8. The Arena Of Hell

**A/N: Yes, finally chapter 8 is here, Sorry I have not been able to update this Fanfic that I normally devote my spare time too!. I have had so many assignments and my school holidays have finished so I have had so much to do. But do not fear chapter 8 is here (lol it rhymed!) but anyway to the reviews.**

**Sea Of Fire: **Indeed I did put in TMD characters (with FMF's permission of course!) and yes I did put some famous Minecrafters in there as well to spice things up. Its good to see you like chapter 7, keep reading my friend!.

**Dustman: **Thanks for being a continued supporter as well as Sea Of Fire, its good to see that you like the story, I am only an writer and from what I can tell I am not that good! And so I bid you fare well my good old friend Dustman! And keep reading!

**Myrrh4885: **I was thinking of changing to 1st person a while back, but I'm not the best 1st person writer, do not worry though I am inclined to try it sometimes! Keep reading buddy! :D

**Xeos54:** Thanks, I developed the characters personalities basing of mine and my ex's (fact: when I first ever wrote the story I was going out with a girl called Jess, funny thing is though my name is Michael, not Josh. For me to end the story because of my break up it would not seem right.) thanks for reading buddy, hope you like chapter 8! :D

**Thanks for reading this far my fellow FanFictioner's :D I bid you all a farewell until the we meet again. Presumably at the end of the chapter :D.**

**Goodbye all!**

**~MTM**

* * *

><p>Jess jumps over the massive hole a creeper recently made. She lands on the other side, quickly getting ready for the battle when an arrow flies past her, hitting a zombie. The others where already trying to kill them. She runs at the mobs, stabbing the wounded zombie. She pulls the sword out of its gut pulling rotten flesh with it. "disgusting" she declares as swings the sword in a 90 degree angle to the right, slashing a skeleton in the face, making a huge cut mark and the force knocking it back. She then finishes with the skeleton by kicking it into the massive hole the creeper made. The skeleton now falling to its burning death. She turns around to see an oncoming creeper. She sprints at it and slams a impaling kick to the mid section, knocking it back a fair bit. When suddenly an arrow whirls through the air and hits her shoulder. She grimaces in pain for a few seconds. Shortly after she lifts her head up with a look of anger, her adrenaline has kicked in. She breaks the arrow off, leaving the arrowhead in. She sprints at the skeleton, dodging his arrow shots, she then boots its left leg, bringing his body to the ground, then she stabs the sword through his head, killing him and turning him into white puffs of smoke. "thats two bones and one arrow" she says, picking them up quickly. She then looks up too see more monsters coming through the end of the hallway. She then looks at the oncoming creeper, that is dangerously close. This was her one and only chance to get this, she lets the creeper get close it begins to hiss and turn white just before it explodes she dives at the creeper, knocking it back flying with her sword. The creeper lands in between the new reinforcements. It explodes, killing most but it creates a hole in the hallway, making whatever survives fall to there fiery deaths. The others run up to her. "that was nice fighting friend!" Xephos shouts, running towards her. "indeed there buddy, maybe you can be Immortals new wifey!" Sly shouts, running behind Xephos. The massive group walk down the rest of the hallway, and bridge the hole that the creeper made. Sly is literally screaming at Xephos on the topic that Sly carries a 'Silver' sword, not an iron one. Jess just laughs at it and continues walking when she sees some light up ahead. "everyone look!" she shouts, Xephos and Sly stop their conversation long enough to have a look. They all begin running towards it, fueled by the thought of safety but when they reach the light it was quite the opposite. They walk into a massive arena with a glass roof in a dome type fashion, all the walls where made of netherbrick which where also in a dome type fashion. "this looks like a tr.-" Jess exclaims when suddenly she is cut off by the door they walked through closing, trapping the group inside. There was no way out." trap.." She hears the noise of pistons contracting to see an amazing amount of zombies and other mobs from every direction. Then she sees a creeper with white eyes, like the legends of Herobrine. All the monsters stop moving at them and desperately hold themselves at bay. "I am Creepius! The leader of all the monsters you have ever faced, let me give you an invitation to the castle of the Nether. Where all the monsters are created and deployed. Where you stand is in the arena, where all the monsters train and also get to see humans like you try to survive!" Creepius shouts. His white eyes now showing any sign of emotion but she could tell he was showing an evil smile. "let the slaughter begin!" Creepius shouts, walking back into one of the piston doors which closed after him. Before she knew it her and the others where being surrounded by many monsters. "Get ready!" she shouts as she gets her sword ready. All the monsters begin running at her and the others. Before they know it, they are in an amazing battle with the odds NOT in their favor. And before she knows it. A few of the group are down and may of the monsters are killed too when suddenly she takes an arrow to the knee. (indeed I did out it in xD) She screams in pain and falls to the floor, she sees monsters walking towards her when out of nowhere she sees Creepius push in front of them out of nowhere the creeper pulls out a sword with ARMS. "any last words" Creepius says looking at her. "yeah, how did you get arms, creepers don't have arms"<p>

"ah well you see, when I was made. I was mixed with the DNA of a human, I therefore have their arms and especially there smarts. Thats why all the monsters are smart enough to follow orders, I am able to order them because not only am I friends with each and every monster. They obey Herobrine so therefore they also obey me, it has been an interesting conversation but now you are going to die, and so will your boyfriend" Creepius says as he raises his sword. He is just about to slash when an arrow comes out of nowhere, stabbing into his hand. "you are not meant to shoot me!" Creepius says as he looks at his hand, with closer study he realizes it came from an inclined angle. He looks up to see Adeline holding a bow, whilst Shadow finishes his little tunnel down, he created a little shaft in the wall whilst the monsters fought the others. When out of nowhere Josh drops from the roof, landing in front of Jess. Creepius turns around to see Josh stabbing him in the gut with his diamond sword. "as long as I am alive! Jess will never fall!" he shouts whilst Creepius backs off, he falls to the ground. Josh pulls out a spare iron sword, Jess gets up, despite the pain and she picks up her sword. "get out of here! I can handle this" Josh shouts at Jess. Jess knew this is what males do. Trying to prove they are all that. "and what get you killed, no way babe. I'm staying here!" She shouts back readying herself for anything when both of them watch the time slow down between them.

"hello!" says a bald man with a black beard and a brown shirt.

"who are you?" Jess asks looking at the man, Josh doing the same.

"Me, I am Notch!"

"Wait the god of Minecraftia!" Josh shouts his eyes almost bulging out of his head.

"indeed!"

"why are we talking to you?" Jess asks, quite intrigued that she is talking to a god.

"well you see, you are my-"

"Son and daughter?" Josh cuts in.

"indeed! And I have been watching what you all have been doing. And do not worry, you are not blood related so its cool for you to be dating"

"well thats a relief" Josh says, smiling now.

"so what did you want?" Jess asks.

"well I have seen you taking on Herobrine. As you may know that is your destiny. To kill Herobrine, my annoying brother who is threatening to take over overworld and all of Minecraftia in all shape and form. You see after he controls the overworld he can then go for the Aether. Which on my watch I do not wish to happen. So when you where born. You had the heroic blood inside of you."

"so we need to kill him now?" Josh asks.

"simply yes!, but not now! He will kill you easy, and his assistant Creepius is dangerous."

"I killed him!" Josh adds.

"or did you?" Notch replies, looking at him. "anyway for now, get out of there, you are not fully ready. If you do not run you will die and a son and daughter of mine are poor defenders of the overworld, dead."

Everything for Josh and Jess begin to get blurry and then they begin to see the arena again, first blurry but then clear. Like their souls where sucked into another dimension and then brought back.

"Run!" Jess says, telling whoever survived her group. It seems Sly, Honeydew, Xephos and some others survived. But some did die. Jess begins running towards the little entrance that Shadow made. Josh helps up Honeydew which seemed to have a bad leg. Honeydew begins running and so does Josh when he suddenly feels a sharp pain go into his spine. It was an arrow. He turns around to see Creepius holding a bow. Josh falls to the ground face up. The arrow impaling into his back more, and through his ribs. He screams in pain as it hits him. "JOSH! NO!" Jess screams, on top of the dome looking down through the glass she begins running towards the little shaft when a creeper appears out of nowhere, exploding the entrance (or exit) to the shaft.

Josh still screaming in pain sees a Dark figure walking towards him the figure comes clear to be Creepius. He stands over Josh, looking down at him. Creepius unsheathes Josh's diamond sword. He raises it up high and forces it down into Josh's chest. For some reason Josh does not scream he just sits there with a blank expression then his eyes close.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUNNNNN. Sorry for doing that, I needed some really insane sad ending to chapter 8, but trust me they have lost the battle but not the war. Just wait till chapter 9 to see what happens.<strong>

**To the questions!:**

**To Creepius Why are creepers always so sad and evil they could be friends with humans you should turn on herobrine. **We are evil and sad because of you humans. You come into this world and strip it of its ores. You kill all the wild life for your hunger and armor. You destroy landscapes for your "divine" buildings. And you kill us for our innards. But we explode you and we are called monsters. That is why we are evil and sad. And anyway Herobrine can strike anyone down with a click of his fingertips. Literally. So turning against him would be pointless. Sorry if we can not be friends.

**Thanks for reading this chapter chapter 9 will come when I have time. I and going to devote my time to this fanfic more. Cya's all in chapter 9!**

**Cya's have an awesome day/night!**

**~MTM**


	9. I Will Never Give Up!

**A/N: Yeah chapter 9 is here. I decided I continued the massive cliffhanger I left for you all last chapter, I want to keep this little Author's Note short and sweet! .**

**But I can't I'm so sorry for this extremely long delay from last chapter. I lost all motive for writing and roleplaying, thus making me not really wanna go on the site. But nevertheless, I am here writing this chapter. I hope you like the chapter.**

**And to the review!**

**VVVVVV**

**Sea Of Fire: **Do not fear, The legendary Michael might want a say in the hero's tale. XD

**(this one just came in after I finished)**

**Darksider: **I try to make a balance of drama and other genre's into the story to please all crowds. But do not worry, more deaths coming. And don't forget about the amazing boss battle between Herobrine and Josh + Jess. I will try to make it quite detailed so I can make your sick, twisted and psychotic mind happy. Do not worry, I'm quite psychotic myself xD

**Well, here is Chapter 9.**

**Cya's at the end. **

**~MTM**

All Josh sees is darkness and then he sees flashbacks of his life, and they play before him. The first one he sees is his Mum and Dad and a baby. _"what should we call him?" _ His Dad asks, his smile kind and happy. "_I was thinking, Josh."_ His Mum replies, then the baby smiles like he liked that name. Then Josh sees another flashback. It's a younger version of him. He realizes the memory, he was 10 and this was the time he met Jess. _"Whats your name?" _Josh asks, a smile just like his Dads appearing on his face. _"oh, me? My name is Jess" _She replies, smiling back. He then sees another flashback. One that is quite recent to him. He sees himself about to be exploding into bits when suddenly a sword comes out of nowhere and stabs the creeper. Saving his life. It was Jess, his girlfriend he sees another flashback. He sees himself putting a few pieces of porkchop into a furnace and a few pieces of coal when he sees Jess walking towards him and grabs one of his hands. Then she said the words that he longed to hear _"I love you too" _then their lips locked together.

Images of his past play before him. Then it was clear to him. He was the son of Notch, the one destined to destroy Herobrine and all his plans. All of a sudden Josh saw an image where Jess was on the floor bleeding, just like him. What seemed like an hour for josh was only about 20 seconds in real time. Joshes eyes opened. Hate and anger fueling him. He raises his blood soaked arms and places his hands on the diamond sword.

"I will never give up!" Josh mumbles out. He finds it hard to roll those words out but each word was louder and more angry than the last. Pushing, Josh yanks out the sword in his chest, blood following behind, engulfing most of his shirt in bright red, wet blood as it slowly stains into his t-shirt. His adrenaline kicks in and he jumps up.

Creepius hears faint footsteps behind him, he turns around to see Josh holding the sword up high and in a swinging motion. Before Creepius can react Josh pushes the sword forward with all his might with a massive slash. Strange gold particles flying off the back of the sword as he swings it. All Josh and Creepius hears is a tearing of skin and then his eyes targets the cut, to see it has gone through his whole body. His he falls to the ground. Creepius's life drains away like water down a tap. Josh's gaze meets upon the creeper. He paces towards Creepius and he stands there.

"Your life ends here Creepius, all bad deeds will be punished!" Josh booms, he slings the sword around in his hand so he is holding it facing down. He thrusts down with the sword, impaling into Creepius's head, killing him instantly.

Jess didn't know what to think. She just saw her Boyfriend be stabbed in the gut by his own diamond sword, then saw him get up, pull the sword out and kill Creepius. Where does he get so much energy. She feels someone brush past her, it was Shadow. "What are you doing?" She asks him. Not saying anything, Shadow begins re-placing the entrance (or exit) to make a suitable staircase. Adeline unloads an arrow into an oncoming Ghast, killing it. She grabs another arrow and shoots a skeleton. She unloads arrows into oncoming enemy mobs. "this is too easy!" Adeline laughs. Jess just stands there, her gaze not moving away from Josh.

Josh turns around, his eyes meeting them. "_anyway for now, get out of there, you are not fully ready. If you do not run you will die and a son and daughter of mine are poor defenders of the overworld, dead._" Notches conversation rings in his head.

"Time to get going" Josh tells himself as he forces his legs to move as he begins to pace quickly towards the exit. Everything goes blurry for him as he collapses. The same image of Jess dying appears in his head again, forcing him to re-gain consciousness quickly. He plants the diamond sword into the ground, using it as a support as he pushes himself back up. The consistent image of Jess dying fuels Josh, giving him the strength to go on and make sure she is safe. He reaches the staircase, he stabs his diamond sword in the ground every step for support. He glares down at his shirt, the massive hole where Joshes sword was still bleeds as he moves. He reaches the top of the glass dome, he paces over to Jess.

"I love you" he tells her. She goes to reply when suddenly Josh collapses to the ground, the loss of blood is great. Shadow runs over, picks him up and carries him on his back.

"We need to get moving, now!" Shadow announces, making Adeline run over.

"I agree with you" Jess replies.

"Same here" Adeline booms as she slings her bow behind her back.

They begin walking towards the way off the roof. Shadow jumps off last, so Adeline and Jess can support Josh when they get down. They rush towards the nether portal. They felt like they where being watched. Jess turns around first to see a figure of a man in the shadows. He reveals himself as he paces out of the shadow. He has a blue top and blue pants, he has brown skin and a beard. Then They notice his eyes. They stare at his eyes with shock.

"H-Herobrine?" Jess stutters. Her mind not thinking straight.

"Run, go!" Adeline booms, yanking Jess and Shadow. Herobrine begins to sprint towards them. Shadow jumps through the portal first, the Adeline and then Jess. Before she teleports she feels the cold, icy hand of Herobrine touch her. Her eyes bulge as she teleports to the overworld.

**Sorry for the extremely long delay again and sorry for the shortness of the chapter. When I decided to re-pick this back up it was 12:25am in the morning and I was half asleep so I didn't feel like writing a massive story, just expect a long one next time.**

**Well to the questions! :D**

**To the Diamond Sword Creepius stabbed Josh In the Chest With: How Does It Feel To Be Used To Kill Your Owner/To Be Used For Evil? **Wait, I was used for Evil. And I was used to Kill my own master. OH NO!, QUICK MAKE A STRIP MINE OUT OF ME SO I BREAK. I CAN'T LIVE WITH MYSELF NOW. I would be better off as a Diamond Hoe. :o

**Well I guess that's Joshes Negative Diamond Sword for you! :D.**

**I wish you all an awesome day/night. Thanks for reading chapter 9 and I expect to write chapter 10 soon.**

**Cya's in chapter 10**

**~MTM**


	10. My name is Zia

**A/N: Well, well. It seems we're in Chapter 10, the big 10. The Milestone for J&J! It was over 10 months ago I started this story, I had a simple desire to make a simple story where a boy and girl was casted into a journey to save the world from the incredible danger that was flooding into Minecraftia. And now look at it…It's dead o.O. I'm going to change that!**

**Well, I got some reviews for you all to chew on. (They're EXTRA Chewy! ;D)**

Darksiders:

Yes there's more death, I will have to bring in even more some time soon. It could be Shadow, Adeline, Josh….Again?! or maybe Jess. If it was Jess, just imagine Josh's anger. He'd flip (Censored).

I don't know if to implement it or not, it might be a good idea. But for a right hand man I might get a character I'll make up. I'm thinking of having the Wither as a boss they have to beat.

**Sea Of Fire (One and Only): **Yes, we do have the powers. If I was to join the battle I could own Herobrine easily, but I prefer to play god…Erm, I mean Author and let the story play its course.

**That's all the reviews for now. And this new thing I thought I'd implement…Wait for it…**

**BAM!**

**Previously, On Josh & Jess: **_Josh awakens. His power to save his Friends powers him to get up, despite being stabbed by Creepius. Josh cuts him down with a strange gold particles coming off his sword. He then collapses as his Adrenaline runs out. Shadow picks him up, and they decide to leave the Hell Fortress. Upon getting closer to the portal, they Sense they're being watched. Jess turns around quickly and her eyes target a man in blue jeans and a blue top with white eyes…Herobrine, They rush towards the Nether Portal in hopes to get away from him. Jess goes through the portal last, but before she is sent to the Overworld, Herobrine grabs her. His hand is like ice. It's cold and frightening. She is able to teleport to the Overworld, but the hand's feeling stays fresh in her mind._

**Hope you liked the sum up. :D  
>Hope you like chapter 10! Cya's at the end!<strong>

**~MTM**

* * *

><p>"W-what happened just now!" Shadow stutters as he falls to the ground, Josh falling with him. "I don't know…" Jess murmurs as she reaches for her shoulder, where Herobrine touched. The feeling still in her mind, She glares at Adeline, She's sitting on the ground. Keeping watch, when she suddenly speaks up. "We gotta move, the suns setting soon" She says it in a tone like nothing happened. Clearly trying to lighten up the mood. "Good Idea" Shadow replies, he stands up. He stretches a little bit, Yawns then picks up Josh and hurls him over his back carelessly. "What the hell are you doing!?" Jess shouts, death staring him. He ignores her and begins to walk one way. "Wait a little minute… Which is the way back?" Shadow inquires. Clearly he's forgotten the way. "What, you've forgotten the way!?" Adeline jumps up. Her eyes bulge. "I thought you knew the way back, Adeline!" Shadow shouts. They continue to argue about it as Jess watches the sun set. "G-Guys.." Josh murmurs, everyone stops talking and listens to him. "I don't think we should go back to the house, It's dangerous as they know where we live. I think we should move towards the setting sun and get as far away from here as possible."<p>

"That's a good idea..." Adeline nods in agreement. Shadow and Jess nod as well. Adeline takes the lead. "Lets get moving guys, we don't have all the time in the world…"

"Yeah let's move." Jess replies, she picks up her sword and they begin trekking through the forest in a northeast direction.

* * *

><p>"How did they possibly get away!" Herobrine shouts. An unhappy expression painted on his face. He sits in his chair, he stares out of the fortress to the distant Ghasts and Blazes. He watches as the Skeleton's, Spiders and creepers line up at the portal. It was hard work to make their home in the nether but he pulled it off. He hears a knock on his door. "Come in." He shouts. The door opens to reveal a massive floating black skeleton with three heads, and a small black skeleton, wielding a stone sword accompanying it.<p>

"What do you need, Wither?"  
>"Sorry to disturb you my Lord, but my Wither Skeletons are ready for deployment to the Overworld."<br>"Good, good."  
>"My lord, may I ask something?"<br>"What is it, Wither?"

"When will I join the battle?"  
>"Soon enough…" Herobrine glares at him.<p>

"Thank you, my Lord. I shall go now."

"Alright then, goodbye Wither." The door closes and Herobrine turns around. He gazes as all the remaining mobs line up, ready to be sent into the Overworld.

"Josh, and Jess. I will kill you!" He shouts.

* * *

><p>The gang paces through the forest quickly. Adeline is up front, leading them. She's holding her sword at the ready. Shadow is in the middle, carrying the sleeping Josh. They recently patched up his wounds. And only now have the wounds begun to stop bleeding.<p>

Jess is at the back; she's watching behind them with her sword in her hands.

"This is weird…" Adeline murmurs.

'What is?" Shadow asks.

"No monsters have appeared. It's very rare that you only see one monster. Let alone none."

Jess begins to turn around. She could not deny that Adeline was right. The lack of mobs was beginning to freak her out. "Then again.." She replied when she got an idea. It seemed the only one to make proper sense. "I think that all the monsters are gathered in the Nether, and they might be released at any time in a massive army…."

"And if they're released at any time… Now would be the most reasonable for Herobrine…. Oh crap!" Adeline. Shouts as she's cut off by a about 20 skeletons firing at their location. Jess, turns around to have an arrow fly past her face. Her heart stops for a moment in shock. She goes to charge at them when an arrow flies past her. She swings her head around to see Adeline firing arrows in hope to wipe some out. Shadow hears crawling nearby. He identifies it to be on top of the trees. It sounded like a massive amount of spiders where going to jump down and ambush them. "Run, now!" Shadow shouts, Jess and Adeline both nod. As Jess walks back, A spider drops to the position Jess was. She lunges forward, impaling it in the face. "We need to move now!" Shadow shouts said in an anxious manner. Jess sheathes her sword and they turn around and sprint. They didn't know where they were going. They just bolted for dear life, trying to escape the horde. Unfortunately for them, there were more monsters following them than they expected.

* * *

><p>I watch as four minecraftians escape through the Nether portal. One was Jess. She helped us escape the castle. Many of us died. But we died knowing that we gave it our best shot. I flick my Auburn coloured hair out of my eyes as I ready myself. I unsheathe my Iron sword and run towards the Nether portal. I slice through a few creepers and zombie pigmen that guarded the portal. I watch as they turn to white puffs of smoke and drift away. I walk through the portal. The strange purple swirling makes me feel little queasy. But in an instant I feel the fresh evening breeze brush against my head, pushing hair back into my eyes again. I sweep my hair to the side once again to see the little clearing that the portal was stationed desolate. "They left already?" I shout, unhappy. I look around, seeing if I can see any sign of life or any clue which way they went, but with no avail. "Damn" I curse as I decide to pick on a direction, "That way!" I shout to myself as I head a Northeast Direction. But slowly begin heading more north than south. As I pace through the trees, destroying branches and other blocks that got in my way, I hear a lot of noise coming from behind me. I turn around to see one skeleton in the distance, followed by more mobs. There was a colossal flowing past the trees. I hide behind a tree trunk. I back away slowly and then break into a sprint; I weave past trees and bushes. I jump over a small lake, carved into the right side of a small hill, I run for over 10 minutes flat. As I jump out of a bush I smack straight into a girl, I hit the ground with a 'thump'.<p>

'Smack' is all Shadow, Josh and Jess hear when they look up to see someone face first into Adeline. Jess goes to draw her sword quickly but realizes the thing that crashed into her isn't mob. Shadow almost drops Josh in shock. And Adeline feels a massive face plant into hers. Adeline steps back; she's majorly rocked by that head smack and she almost falls over. The girl that's on the ground gets up, groggy from that hit. Jess feels like that girl is familiar then she realizes. "Hey, you're one of the people who helped me escape the castle!" Jess rushes over, she helps her stand up straight and pulled her back into focus. "Yeah, you helped me escape. You also saved my life at one point."

"I did? Oh yes I remember now!" Jess replies. The girl suddenly remembers the girl she smashed into and runs over to make sure she's alright. "I'm sorry, I was running through the trees and I didn't see you guys…" the girl laughs. She was blushing and clearly embarrassed. "It's alright; you sure got a hard head though" Adeline replies, rubbing the spot where the girl ran into. The girl laughs and replies "Sorry." Jess paces over when suddenly she hears moans nearby. She in front of her to see a group of zombies motioning towards them, Eyes fixed on Josh and Shadow "Help us guys!" Shadow shouts as he stares in the opposite direction to see skeletons weaving between the trees, "Great the whole fricken party!" Jess shouts in a sarcastic tone. Adeline, Jess and the Girl unsheathe their swords. They form a small circle around Josh and Shadow. "Isn't it supposed to be the boy that protects the girl?" Shadow asks. "Shut up…" Adeline replies.

I pull out my sword. The two girls form around the boys. Who clearly look less mobile than we are and defenseless as well. I take a free spot and hold my sword at the ready. A group of zombies target me; I charge at them and swing my sword across the mid-section. It slices open two zombies and just misses a third. I jump back ready to plan my next move. I dive forward with a jab in the same spot as before. I finish one zombie as he turns to a puff of smoke. The zombie next to him tries to get me whilst I was in the stabbing motion; I pivot and raise my sword to block. I successfully parry his hit then reply with a slice across the face finishing him off.

* * *

><p>"Can I come in?" A Valkyrie knocks on the door.<p>

"Yes, come in." A man with a brown beard and a bald head replies, The Valkyrie opens the door and is welcomed by a calming heat and a man smiling.

"What did you need?" Notch asks, staring at the Valkyrie kindly.

"Sorry to bother you, my lord. But the meeting with the Mojang Council will be underway soon."

"Okay, I'll just finish up with this." Notch replies, he stares down at the little glass mirror in the table.

"May I ask what you're doing, my Lord?"

"I'm watching progress of the two people who will stop Herobrine himself, come watch if you wish!"

"Really my Lord, You would allow me to watch something so prestigious?"

"Of course, everyone must know of these two. They will stop Herobrine and his dangerous plan!"

The Valkyrie motions towards Notch. When he gets in arms reach of him Notch nods his head in a gesture to 'look down there' in the piece of glass, there is five people. Three girls and two boys, the three girls are fighting and two boys are standing in the same location. "Why aren't the boys fighting, my lord?"

"Well the three girls are in good condition. The girl with the Blonde hair and Blue eyes is Jess. She's one my daughters."  
>"You mean one of the destined ones?"<p>

"Yes, the second one is Josh, he's in the guy's arms."

"May I ask my Lord, why is one of the 'Sons of Notch' in someone's arms, not fighting?"

"He was wounded in battle, he saved Jess by defeating Creepius."  
>"He was the one to destroy Creepius, Herobrines Captain?"<p>

"Correct, but it was the 'power of Notch' that helped him prevail. But it was unexpected that he would unlock that power in such short stage of his battle, And without any training. But that also took a major toll on his body, making his soul and body exhausted."

"Will you report this in the meeting?"

"Indeed I will. Jens and Carl would be pleased of this!"

"Well then I guess I shall get going then my Lord, I have many matters to attend to" The Valkyrie bows in respect, he turns around and paces towards the exit.

"Valkyrie" Notch calls across the room. The Valkyrie turns around.

"What is your name?" Notch asks politely.

"My name is Maximus!" The Valkyrie replies, "A name with many great titles to be held with it, Maximus the Brave, or Maximus the Courageous" Notch laughs. Maximus bows in respect. "Thank you, my Lord I greatly appreciate it"

Notch laughs and Maximus leaves the room. Notch stares back down at the piece of glass to see the battle is over. "You all have made me proud" He smiles as he sits up, stretches and paces towards his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Jess falls to her knee's from exhaustion. Adeline finishes the last skeleton then runs over towards Jess and helps her up. "You boys alright?" Adeline says in a sarcastic tone. "We're good!" Shadow replies, He looks towards the Girl as she paces herself towards everyone else. "You both fight good" she compliments, she sheathes her sword. "Oh yeah, I forgot to ask, what's your name?" Adeline asks. "Yeah, I didn't find out either" Jess joins in, the girl smiles and replies. "My name is Zia"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And that's chapter 10, my longest chapter yet! It was a milestone so it required something big :D<strong>

**No questions. Shame, I thought there would've been some for chapter 10. Ah well, be sure to pop a review and a question to anything in the story and it will be answered :D.**

**Thank you for reading the big 10 and I hope to see ya'll in chapter 11.**

**Have an awesome Day/Night!**

**Cya's later**

**~MTM**


End file.
